


Unlikely Love

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: It's time Elise Rainier, the star of the show got a little credit.





	1. Chapter 1

Sean Brenner was sitting at the table, his cereal sitting in front of him as he stared off in to space, Quinn walked in, going straight to the fridge and pulling out the large carton of orange juice, pouring herself a glass before turning around. The young girl let out a small scream as she saw her father sitting at the table, completely unaware that she had even entered the room.  
“Dad…”  
Quinn watched him closely when he didn’t reply to her, walking over and waving her hand in front of him.  
“Earth to dad…HEY…”  
Sean heard the yell from his daughter, quickly bringing him back to reality, looking up to see his daughter watching him with worry in her eyes.  
“Quinn, what is it?”  
“Where did you go just now?”  
“What are talking about?”  
“I was talking to you and you were…well, in another world.”  
“Was I, sorry.”  
Quinn to a seat next to her father as she drank her juice before speaking again.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing sweetheart, I’m fine.”  
“You are such a bad liar, you know that.”  
“I was just thinking how quiet this place is gonna be when you go off to college in a few weeks.”  
“Oh please, you’ll be glad to see the back of me.”  
“Not true.”  
“And anyway, Alex will still be here. He causes way more havoc than me, well…if you don’t count what happened a weeks back.”  
“Are you sure you’re ready fr collage, if you need more time sweetheart then you…”  
“Dad, really, I’m okay. Thanks to Elise.”  
“Yeah, she was really something wasn’t she.”  
Quinn noticed the way her father’s face lit up when she mentioned Elise, trying to hide her smile.  
“She gave me mom back one last time, why don’t you call her?”  
“Mom?”  
“Know, hardly. I mean Elise.”  
“Why would I call Elise, there’s no more evil spirits around here.”  
“Only Alex.”  
“Hey, that’s your brother you’re talking about.”  
“Still.” She smirked.  
“Shouldn’t you be off for your last day?”  
“I’m going.”  
Quinn got up, putting her empty glass in the sink before grabbing her bag, stopping by the door on the way out.  
“Go and see her, see how she’s doing.”  
“Quinn.” He warned.  
“Well you obviously like her.”  
Sean shook his head as he heard his daughter leave the house. Silence filling it all over again as he thought about what Quinn had said. She may be a teenage but she did make some sense every now and again.  
…  
Elise was packing up the last of the equipment as Specs and Tucker were down in the basement getting more tape for the video recorder.  
“You nearly ready boys?” She called to them.  
“Yup, just coming.”  
Tucker was the first up the stairs, quickly followed by Specs who locked the door behind him and handed the key back to Elise.  
“Now are you sure you’re both okay to do this alone.”  
“Elise, it’s not like it’s our first time solo is it, don’t worry.”  
“In this job, I always worry. Especially about my boys, what would I do without you huh?”  
“She’s got a point there, she’d be lost without us.” Tucker grinned.  
Elsie looked up at the young man, kissing his cheek as she yanked the meatball sub out of his hand.  
“Hey.”  
“Not on duty, go on.”  
Tucker rolled his eyes as he picked up two of the cases by the door, waiting for Specs to join him.  
“Now off you go boys and be safe and if you do run in to any trouble, call me and I’ll be down immediately.”  
“I’m pretty sure the doctor told you to take things easy for the next few weeks?”  
“Oh doctors, what do they know.”  
“Elise, you got hurt, badly. Just do as the doc says yeah?”  
“You’re sweet to worry Specs, but I’m fine.”  
“Fine, we’ll call you later, let you know how things are going.”  
“Thank you.”  
Tucker said bye to her as he opened the door, stopping himself as he came face to face with Sean.  
“Oh…Mr Brenner.”  
“Hey…Tucker right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I was actually looking for….”  
“Sean.”  
Sean stopped mid sentence when he heard Elise’s voice before she came over to the door, Tucker moving aside to let her through.  
“Hi Ms Rainier.”  
“Oh Elise please, what are you doing here?”  
“Well actually I…”  
“Look we should probably get going so…”  
“Right boys off you go and remember what I said, be careful.”  
“And you remember what I said…take things easy, doctors orders.” Specs added.  
Sean watched as Specs kissed her cheek before both young men said their goodbyes and left, making their way down the path towards their van.  
“Where are they off too?” Sean asked.  
“Another case.”  
“Right, you’re not going with them?”  
“Not this time, a little accident.”  
Sean for the first time since the door opened, finally spotted the cane Elise was holding.  
“Jesus, what happened.”  
“Hazard of the job, come on in.”  
Elise stood aside as she allowed Sean to enter the house, he stood behind her as she gently closed the front door before turning to face Sean.  
“Now, what brings you by? Nothing wrong with Quinn I hope?”  
“No no, she’s fine, great actually. She starts college in a few weeks.”  
“She must be so excited, I remember that feeling well. Tea?”  
“Please.”  
…  
Sean followed her through to the kitchen, leaning against the counter as she prepared some tea for them.  
“Are you sure you don’t want some help, I thought you were supposed to be taking it easy.”  
“If spirits can’t stop me, I sure as hell won’t allow a sprained ankle to stop me Sean.”  
“Fair enough, at least let me carry the cups to the table.”  
“Fine…go on then.” She smiled.  
Sean took the cups over to the table, taking a seat while Elise took some time to get herself comfortable. He watched her closely, seeing the way her smile never faded. Even in dark times, he remembered from the days she’d spend with him and his family, her smile always remained, even when she thought she was going to be defeated by the bride in black, she stayed strong. Elise looked up to see Sean watching her closely.  
“Sean, is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, never better.”  
“So, what brought you my way today.”  
“Oh you know, I was in the neighbourhood and I just thought I’d come by, see how you were.”  
“You were in the neighbourhood?” She asked, an odd look on her face.  
“I had to stop by a hardware store.”  
“A hardware store, really?”  
“Yeah, why is that weird?”  
“No it’s not, it’s just…I could name about three hardware stores that are definitely closer to you than the one in my area.”  
“Right.” He laughed.  
“Is everything all right Sean, is Quinn okay…you aren’t having any more trouble with the house, strange goings on or…”  
“No no, nothing like that.”  
Elise put down her cup, before moving her hand to cover Sean’s.  
“Sean, talk to me?”  
“I feel stupid, like a little kid.”  
“I’m a good listener, so I’ve been told.”  
Sean took a long drink from his cup before finally looking up to see Elise watching him intently.  
“I wasn’t just in the neighbourhood.”  
“I thought as much, so it is to do with Quinn then?”  
“No, it’s not Quinn or Alex…or the house, it’s me.”  
“The spirits?”  
“Huh, no…oh god I’m messing this up.”  
“Sorry I…”  
“Don’t be, it’s me. I’m not being clear with what I want to say, what I came here to do.”  
Elise waited for a few moments before Sean finally spoke again, feeling him give her hand a gentle squeeze as he looked in to her eyes and smiled.  
“I came here to see you today, with the intention off…I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me.”  
Elise stared back at him, an expression he couldn’t quite read. In that moment he began to wonder if perhaps he’d made a mistake coming to her home. Perhaps she would think him crazy, completely mad.  
“Elise?”  
“Yes, no sorry…I did hear you I just…I’m a little surprised.”  
“Obviously you don’t have to feel obligated to say yes if you don’t want too, I just thought it might be nice.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I’m flattered don’t get me wrong Sean but, surely there are younger, prettier ladies you could be asking out on a date, why me.”   
Elise began to laugh to hide her nervousness and Sean noted probably some insecurities she had.  
“Why is it such a strange concept that I’d fine you attractive Elise.”  
“I didn’t mean to offend Sean, really it’s just…I’ve never really thought of myself as the kind of woman that would attract someone like…well you.”  
“Well you did, look it’s been a long time for me, being with a woman. When my wife died, I swore I’d never meet anyone like her again, and then you walked though my door, you saved my little girl, my family. You gave us closure and I’ll never forget that, I know you kept in touch with Quinn after what happened and I thought it was really nice of you to do that.”  
“She’s a sweet girl.”  
“She is, most of the time. Look Elise, you don’t have to say yes if you really don’t want too, I just thought it might be nice to spend time with someone who understands what it’s like to lose someone, who gets what you’re going through.”  
Sean got up, straightening his jacket, before making his way out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Elise sat for a moment, a little shocked by the invitation, she got to her feet as quickly as she could and followed Sean as he was about to walk out the door.  
“It’s not very fair to run away from someone who can’t run after you is it.” Elise yelled behind him.  
Sean stopped in the doorway as Elise slowly approached him, a warm smile on her face.  
“I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable Elise.”  
“Not uncomfortable, just a little surprised. It’s been a very long time since I was asked out on a date but…”  
“But?”  
“I accept your invitation.”  
“Really.”  
“Just name the time and place and I’ll be there.”  
“Alberto’s tomorrow night at eight.”  
“I’ll be there.”  
“I’ll pick you up.”  
“You don’t have too, I can easily make my own way too…”  
“I’ll pick you up.”  
Elise smiled up at him, before she was taken by surprise for a second time that day, when he leaned in and kissed her cheek.  
“Until tomorrow Elise.”  
“Tomorrow.” She smiled as she closed the door behind her.  
…  
To Be Continued…

So, what do you think. Do you want another chapter or will I just leave it there, let me know and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Sean stood in front of the mirror, making a lame attempt as doing up his tie. He looked around when he heard the small giggle, to see Quinn watching him.  
“What are you laughing at?” He asked.  
“Just my dad, after all these years, he still can’t tie a tie.”  
“Well instead of just standing there making fun of me, how about you get over here and help your old man.”  
Quinn put her apple on Sean’s dresser and went over to her father and began to help him with his tie, Sean watching at how focused she was on the task.  
“There, perfect.” She smiled.  
Sean turned around and inspected himself in the mirror, seeing the good job Quinn had done with his tie.  
“Wow, just like your Mom.”  
Quinn glanced at him in the mirror, a warm smile on her face before he turned around to face his daughter.  
“So, do I look okay.”  
“You look great dad.”  
“And you’re okay with looking after Alex?”  
“You’re paying me so…yeah.”  
“And me going out with Elise, you’re okay with that too.”  
“Sure, why wouldn’t I be.”  
“Because…Elise is the first woman I’ve been out with since your Mom and I know that must be difficult.”  
“I’m not saying it’s not weird but it’s not like I don’t know her.”  
“And what about the age thing.”  
“You mean the fact that Elise has managed to bag herself a toyboy.”  
“Honey…”  
“Relax dad, I’m okay with this, really. I like Elise, and she’s been great after all the stuff with Mom and this place, she didn’t have to stay in touch with me but she did and that alone just shows you the kind of person she is.”  
Sean brought his daughter in to his arms, hugging her tightly.  
“Hair dad, watch the air.”  
“Sorry honey, I’m just so relieved that you’re okay with this.”  
“Well I am, so…go out and have fun and buy her the most expensive flowers you can find.”  
“You think I should get her flowers?”  
“Eh, yeah…geez dad, it really has been a while for you huh.”  
Quinn tuned on her heels and made her way out of the room, grabbing her apple as she went, Sean turned back to the mirror to inspect himself one last time.  
“Come on Brenner, don’t screw this up.  
…  
Specs was pacing back and forth in front of Tucker who was sitting on Elise’s couch eating a hot dog, oblivious to what Specs was doing.  
“I can’t believe this, can you believe it?” Specs asked.  
He looked down at Tucker who was to engrossed in his hot dog.  
“Hey, I’m talking to you.” Specs said, nudging his leg.  
“Ouch, watch it.”  
“Well listen to me.”  
“What?”  
“I’m asking you if you think it’s weird that Elise is going out with this guy.”  
“What’s the big deal, it’s not like we don’t know him.”  
“Yeah I know but…”  
“What?”  
“Why would he want to go out with Elise.”  
“Huh, why not. Just because she’s older than him?”  
“Well…”  
“I wouldn’t let her hear you say that.”  
“Too late boys.”  
Specs froze and Tucker looked past Specs to Elise standing in the room, watching Specs with an expression Tucker couldn’t read. Specs turned around slowly, almost afraid to look her in the eyes.  
“Elise I…”  
“What, you didn’t mean what you said?”  
Specs went quiet as Elise got closer to him, then smiled the way she always did to relax them.  
“Stop worrying so much Specs, you think I don’t know I’m older than he is. I did think twice about going when he asked me to dinner, I’ve even thought on more than one occasion since yesterday about cancelling.”  
“But you didn’t?” Tucker said through mouthfuls of food.  
“Don’t you ever stop eating.” Elise laughed.  
“Sorry.”  
“Look Elise, in all seriousness…are you absolutely sure about this. I just don’t want to see you get hurt, that’s all.”  
Elise leaned up to kiss Spec’s cheek before a smile graced her face yet again.  
“I appreciate the concern but I don’t think Sean will do anything to intentionally hurt me, he’s not that type of man.”  
“As long as you’re sure.”  
“I’m sure, look, you’re both lovely for caring so much and I’ll always appreciate that you do, even if I don’t always say it but I’ve decided that it’s time to live my life again, to move on from Jack. I’ll always love him but I know I can’t give up on my life.”  
Specs moved forward, giving Elise a hug before he pulled back.  
“Then we’re happy for you.”  
“Thank you boys.”  
The knock at the door made everyone go quiet, Specs turning to Elise.  
“You want me to get it?”  
“I can answer my own door thank you, sit.”  
Specs did as he was told and took a seat beside Tucker while Elise went and opened the door, Sean looked up when the door opened to see Elise smiling at him.  
“Sean, right on time.”  
“Hey, wow you look…amazing.”  
“Thank you, come on in.” She smiled.  
Specs looked up when Sean came inside, offering a smile to the younger man.  
“Hey Specs…Tucker.”  
“Mr Brenner.”  
“Call me Sean, please.”  
“I’ll just go grab my jacket, won’t be a minute.”   
Sean nodded as Elise slowly made her way back down the hallway, Specs and Tucker watching Sean closely as he turned to them.  
“So guys, everything okay?” He asked nervously.  
“Great, so…where are you taking Elise?”  
“Alberto’s.”  
“Wow, nice place. You know Elise doesn’t get all dressed up for just anyone, in fact I don’t think I’ve ever seen her in a dress before.”  
“Right.” Sean said confused.  
Specs got to his feet, coming to stand in front of Sean, a serious look on her face.  
“Elise means something to us, and we wouldn’t want to see her get hurt.”  
“Specs…Tucker, I’ve no intention in hurting Elise, I like her…a lot.”  
“Really?” Specs asked.  
“Yeah, really.”  
“I believe him dude.”  
“Yeah, me too. Okay, then go have fun.” Specs smiled.  
Elise came back through, spotting how close Specs was standing next to Sean.  
“Everything okay boys?”  
“Great, just making sure he’ll look after you tonight.”  
“Aren’t you boys sweet, but don’t worry about me…I can look after myself, speaking of which…Sean, shall we go.”  
“Sure.”  
Sean followed Elise to the door, quickly tuning back to Specs and Tucker.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll look after her…I promise.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Sean closed the front door behind him as Elise stood on the porch waiting for him, a warm smile on her face as he approached her.  
“I’m sorry if the boys were being rude to you before.” She said.  
“Oh no they weren’t, they care about you. It’s only right they’d be concerned for you.”  
“Specs seems to feel like he has to look out for me.”  
“Has it been good having them along with you on cases then?”  
“It has, they make it more fun. I’m glad I met them.”  
“Well, they’re certainly better with you on their side than they were when they came to my apartment on their own…shall we.”  
Sean held out his arm as Elise slipped her arm though his and made their way down the path to his car, he opened the door for her, leaning in and bringing out a small bunch of roses for her.  
“Oh Sean, you didn’t have to buy me flowers.”  
“Are you kidding, our first date and I don’t give you flowers, my daughter would have killed me.” He joked.  
“They’re beautiful, thank you.”  
“You’re carriage awaits.”  
Elise got in to the car, Sean closing the door behind her before coming around to the drivers side and getting in.  
“So, you hungry?” He asked.  
“I am actually.”  
“Great, I do love a woman with an appetite.”  
…  
The restaurant wasn’t overly busy when they arrived, they were taken to their table and Sean ordered them some drinks. Sean decided on a beer before passing the wine list to Elise.  
“Which wine would you like Elsie?”   
“Actually, I think I’ll have a beer too, thank you.”  
She passed the wine list back to the waiter and waited for the man to leave before Sean burst out laughing.  
“What’s funny?” She asked.  
“The look on the waiters face, I don’t think women are supposed to order beer.”  
“Well, I’m not most women. I can’t stand wine, I’ve always been a beer girl.” She smiled.  
“My kind of woman.” He replied.  
Elise looked over at him, both falling silent as they smiled at one another from across the table.  
“I’m glad you agreed to come tonight, I wasn’t sure you would.” Sean said.  
“If I’m honest, I wasn’t sure myself. I did think about calling and cancelling a few times.”  
“So why didn’t you?”  
“Well, I decided that it was time to stop wallowing in my own grief.”  
“You’re husband?”  
“Mmmm, he was the love of my life Sean and I didn’t think it was possible to meet anyone who could possibly match him. I didn’t think I’d ever date again and then you turned up on my doorstep.”  
“Well, I’m glad you decided to come. I hate to eat alone.”  
“Quinn and Alex are really okay with this then?”  
“Are you kidding me, Quinn couldn’t get me out of the apartment quick enough when I told her I liked you.”  
“She’s a good girl.”  
“She is, she certainly adores you. All her friends now know about the amazing psychic Elise Rainier.”  
“The jobs certainly served me well.”  
“Do you ever wish you had chosen another career path?”  
“Why do you ask that?”  
“The dangers you find yourself in, like now.”  
“It goes with the job.”  
“When you were trying to contact my wife when we were in Quinn’s room the first time and you looked like you were choking, it scared the hell out of me, I felt powerless to help you.”  
“On I can help myself in those situations, I know it’s scary to watch, over the years, I think I’ve gotten used to it.”  
“Don’t you ever want to just give it up?”  
“For a while after Jack died, I did. I didn’t do any work for months after, I couldn’t.”  
“So what changed?”  
“Quinn, the moment she appeared on my doorstep that day, how sad she was, the pain and grief she felt…I knew I couldn’t turn her away, I knew how badly she needed my help.”  
“I’m glad you said yes that day, otherwise we may never have met.”  
Elise smiled over at him as the waiter came over with their beers, placing two glasses in front of them.  
“Oh, the glasses won’t be necessary, but thank you.” Elise smiled, handing them back to the waiter.  
The man gave her a raised eyebrow as he took the glasses away before handing them both the dinner menus.  
“Very well madam, I’ll give you both a few moments before I take your order.” He said, as he walked away.  
Sean and Elise looked at each other as the waiter walked away, before they burst in to laughter, other occupiers of the restaurant giving them strange looks.  
“I don’t think we’re supposed to be in here.” Elise joked.  
“To hell with them if they can’t loosen up, I for one am having fun.”  
“Me too, I’m glad I came.”   
“I’m glad you came too, hopefully we can have more nights like this.”   
Sean leaned over, taking hold of Elise’s hand.  
Elise tensed for a second before she relaxed, returning the gesture to Sean.  
“We will.” She smiled.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

As Elise and Sean left the restaurant, Sean began to walk towards the car, stopping when he couldn’t hear Elsie behind him, turning to see her watching him.  
“Elise, you okay?”  
“Fine, it’s just…such a nice night, I feel like a walk.”  
“A walk, can you manage that?”  
“It’s not that bad Sean, come on…why not? Unless you need to get home to the kids.”  
Sean walked back over to her, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes, obviously wondering if she’s taken a step too far with him.  
“No, absolutely not, I’m in no rush at all. Shall we.”  
Sean held out his arm for Elise, watching the smile that crept back on her face as she slipped her arm through his as they made their way down the path of the restaurant.  
“Where would you like to go?”  
“How about down by the river, it’s always nice down there at night.”  
“Very well.”  
They walked along the streets in silence, Elise looking up at him every now and again to make sure he wasn’t getting bored, only to see him smiling back at her as he tightened his hold on her. They crossed over the bridge and down the steps, the moonlight bouncing off the water as they walked along by the river. Sean turned to Elise to see a pained look on her face, stopping by one of the benches along the way.  
“Sean, everything okay?”  
“Me? You’re in pain.”  
“What, no I…”  
“Elise, I can see it on your face.”  
Elise sighed before Sean turned, so they were standing in front of one another, a serious look on his face as he looked down at her.  
“Why did you insist on a walk when your ankle is obviously bothering you?”  
“Okay fine, yes it’s bothering me, but not that much.”  
“Elise?”  
“Asking you to take me home so soon because I’m in pain, I already thought you were crazy when you asked me out to dinner, I knew I was older and now, this ankle proves my point.”  
“Having a sore ankle doesn’t make you old, the ankle was all down to your job and anyway, I already told you…I don’t look at you at someone who’s older than me, I just look at you as…Elise.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah…really.”  
Elise looked up to see the small glint in Sean’s eyes when she felt his arms suddenly going around her waist as he leaned down to kiss her. She felt herself respond immediately, she hadn’t felt this safe in the arms of a man since Jack but it felt right. When Sean pulled back he saw the happy look on Elise’s face.  
“So, you wanna head back to the car?”  
“You don’t mind?”  
“I don’t mind at all, there’ll be plenty of nights for walks.”  
“Thank you Sean, for being so understanding.”  
Sean wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they made their way back to the car. When they got to the car, Sean turned to her before she got in to the car.  
“So, home.”  
“I imagine Tucker and Specs will still be there.”  
“Waiting for the details?”  
“More than likely.”  
“It’s nice that they care.”  
“Mmmm, how about we go back to yours.”  
“Mine, really…you know Quinn and Alex will be there.”  
“I know, it would be nice to see them again.”  
“You do realise Quinn will quiz you?”  
“I don’t mind.”  
“Okay then, home to the kids.”  
Elise sat back as Sean started the car, closing her eyes for a few moments, as she gave a small smile to herself.  
…  
Quinn was sitting on the couch, going over some of her course work for college when she heard the front door, looking at her phone to see that t wasn’t even midnight yet.  
“Dad…that has to be the shortest date I’ve ever….”  
Quinn stopped short when her father and Elise walked in to the living room, Elise smiling at the younger woman.  
“Elise…hey.”  
Quinn was on her feet and over to Elise, hugging her in seconds.  
“Well someone’s happy to see me.” She giggled.  
“I don’t even get that when I come home.”  
“Shut up dad, I see you everyday.”  
When Quinn pulled back, she saw the cane Elise had in her hand.  
“Oh my god, what happened to you. Geez Dad, what did you go and do to her.”  
“Hey.”  
“It wasn’t your father sweetie, it was work related.”  
“Oh, right.” Quinn went quiet at that.   
Elise saw the worry in Quinn’s eyes as she looked at the cane in Elise’s hand.  
“Are you okay Quinn?”  
“Sure, I just…sorry.”  
“Why don’t I go and make us some coffee?” Sean said.  
“Would love one.” Elise smiled in his direction.  
Quinn nodded when he asked if she wanted one and watched with a small smile as her father kissed Elise on the cheek before leaving the room. Elsie took hold of Quinn’s hand and guided her back over to the sofa.  
“Come on sweetie, sit down and tell me what’s on your mind.”  
“It’s nothing, it was just…you got hurt, again.”  
“This wasn’t because of you Quinn, just a hazard of the job.”  
“Don’t you ever think of giving it up?”  
“I already tried that once, and then you arrived on my doorstep and I knew I couldn’t turn my back on you, there will undoubtedly be more just like you in the future, I just can’t say no. I don’t want you to worry about me Quinn, perhaps one day I will give it up, but for now…there are others just like you who need my help.”  
“I guess so…so, how was he, he didn’t go on too much did he.”  
“Your Father, no…he was wonderful.”  
“Yeah, really. So you like him then.”  
“I do, but honey are you sure that you’d be okay with this, if your Father and I were to continue to see one another.”  
“Why wouldn’t I be.”  
“I am older than he is, I wouldn’t want you…or Alex to feel embarrassed by us.”  
“Are you kidding, Alex thinks you’re a bad ass. He’s always telling his friends about you and as for me, you already know how I feel about you.You gave me my life back, you helped me connect with my Mom one last time, and even more…you’ve made my Dad happy. He hasn’t smiled this much or talked this much about a woman since Mom, it’s nice to see him happy again. He really likes you Elsie.”  
“Well good, because I really like him too.”  
Elsie giggled as Quinn leaned in to hug her as Sean came back through with the coffee.  
“Hey what are you pair talking about huh?”  
“Oh nothing special.” Elise grinned.  
“Yeah Dad….just girl talk.”  
“Girl talk huh?”  
“Get used too it.” Elise said, as she held Quinn close.”  
…  
-Fin


End file.
